UNA LUZ AL FINAL DEL CAMINO
by MILHARU
Summary: DUOxHEERO,AU, DUO UN MUCHACHO CON UNA VIDA NORMAL, SU TRABAJO,SU CASA, SUS AMIGOS, SE ENCUENTRA CON VAGABUNDO QUE CAMBIARA SU VIDA PARA SIEMPRE.....
1. Chapter 1

Una luz al final del camino

By Milharu

Duo/Heero

Hola a todos, no puede evitarlo, se que tengo mis otros fics sin terminar, pero no pude evitarlo, se me ocurrió esta historia y tuve que empezar a escribirla, saben? Estoy cansada de leer fics en el que Heero es el seme, por que, bueno rompiendo esa tradición este es un fics 2x1 siiiiiii como lo leen, espero que les guste!

PD. Muy importante! Es un fic AU, AU! No quiero reviews como me paso en otro fic que me digan que los personajes no tienen nada que ver a la realidad del anime, si bien los caracteres van a ser parecidos, acá no hay guerra ni nada por estilo, si bien si están los personajes ok?

Ahora si me dejo de tonterías y el fic!

Ahh los personajes no me pertenecen ni nada

Ja ne!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

CAPITULO 1

Odios días como estos, realmente los maldigo, días en donde no importa la hora que sea el calor sigue siendo el mismo, agobiante, pesado, y a pesar de haber vivido toda mi vida en L2 se que nunca voy a poder acostumbrarme a el; son las 12 del mediodía, mi turno en el trabajo a he terminado por fin, y me doy cuanta de algo que ya sabia cuando salgo, el maldito calor sigue allí, abrasador, estoy en la puerta donde dentro el aire acondicionado nos mantiene realmente fresco, y al salir el pesado calor me recibe como un golpe, haciéndome dudar de realmente querer dejar el fresco ambiente detrás de mi.

Pero lo peor de todo es que hace doce horas que he estado trabajando , y al final las ganas de llegar a mi casa pueden mas y dando un ultimo vistazo atras comienzo mi camino a casa, para poder comer algo y dormir todo lo que pueda, si sr! Eso suena realmente a un buen plan para mi.

Ya he caminado dos cuadras de las 6 que separan mi trabajo de mi casa y se me han acabado las maldiciones a todo lo que conozco, el cabello que cubre mi frente esta totalmente empapado de sudor y se pega incómodamente a ella, la larga trenza que llevo desde chico y aunque no crean llega pasando mi cintura parece que a cada paso que doy pesara mas, pero nunca se me ocurriría cortala, pues es algo que siempre he tenido conmigo, es algo que me da aunque no crean estabilidad.

Llevo ropas oscuras también, si creerán que estoy loco, pero este también siempre ha sido mi color, el negro, como mi pasado , como mi presente y como mi futuro, siempre me ha gustado, siempre me ha representado al igual que mi larga trenza, lo pantalones que llevo y las camisa están hirviendo pero me alegra el saber que solo estoy a tres cuadras de mi hogar, a tres cuadras de la frialdad de mi departamento.

Estoy por cruzar la calle cuando veo algo, algo extraño en la entrada de un callejón, es algo medianamente pequeño, como un perro, esta cubierto por algo negro, hace mucho calor como para que piense correctamente, acaso he mencionado el hecho de que no me gusta el calor?.

Pienso que es un animal, siempre he tenido una debilidad hacia ellos, especialmente los gatos, pero el tamaño de este me hace pensar que es un perro, un gato no seria tan grande; con el pensamiento de que el pobre animal esta enfermo o herido me acerco lentamente, se por experiencia propia, y una no muy agradable, que es mejor que a los animales no se los tome desprevenidos, especialmente a los enfermos o heridos.

He llegado a su lado, ahora puedo ver que esta cubierto por un tapado viejo pesado que en algún momento ha de haber sido negro , pero con lo viejo que es ahora esta en partes anaranjado, me da pena que con este calor, el pobre animal este cubierto por ese pesado abrigo, debe de estar sofocándose.

Ahora que estoy a su lado puedo ver que ha de ser un perro muy grande, un gran danes o algo a si, no se le ve la cabeza, ni el cuerpo, ni la cola, totalmente cubierto por ese sucio abrigo, he llegado a temer que este muerto, pero un leve estremecimiento me hace cambiar de idea, acerco mi mano hasta lo que adivino ha de ser el lomo del animal, el calor es terrible, es decir el calo que ese cuerpo emana.

Con cuidado comienzo a quitarle el abrigo de encima, para que cuando lo he retirado del todo, el shock que me llevo me a ha dejado con la respiración en mi garganta y sin palabras (ok para que vean que me he llevado semejante shock, jamás me quedo sin palabras), eso que yace a mis pies no es un perro ni ningún animal, es un muchacho, de cabellos revueltos color chocolate, que están muy revueltos y se ve que le hace falta un baño con urgencia.

El muchacho que ha de ser un pequeño de 10 años al menos y por lo poco de su rostro que puedo ver ya que esta con sus brazos semi abrazándose , puedo observar algunos rasgos orientales, mmm interesante pienso; esta aparentemente profundamente dormido, en posición fetal, dios como puede dormir acá con este calor, y debajo de este abrigo que aun en mi mano esta y que pesa mucho!

No puedo dejar de notar que el muchachito esta muy delgado, la ropa que lleva plus de estar sucia, le queda por lo poco que puedo ver enorme, dos o tres tallas mas grande, pero el mencionado no despierta, y me preocupa, si bien siempre me he caracterizado por ser silencioso en cuanto a mis movimientos, el muchacho ya tendría que haber notado la falta de su pesado abrigo.

Preocupado por la salud del niño, me muevo para tocarle el hombro, pero ni bien mi mano hace contacto con el chico, este de inmediato abre sus ojos, que debo agregar son de un azul intenso y pegando un salto se pone en guardia, estoy seguro que esta a punto de saltarme en cima, yo estoy asombrado con eso ojos que ni cuenta me he dado que me ha arrebatado bruscamente de mis mano el abrigo.

"quien rayos eres tu?" pregunta visiblemente tenso, su voz es hermosa, grave, con un acento oriental que la hace mas atrayente, si, no me había equivocado tiene rasgos orientales, y esos ojos, mi dios! Azul cobalto, que extraño es ver unos ojos asi, me doy cuenta con cara de idiota no puedo dejar de observarlo y por ende no le contesto, el muchacho debe de haber visto que en mi condición no puedo hacerle ningún tipo de daño por lo que se relaja un poco, no mucho, un poco.

"yo...bueno.." ok mi elocuencia me precede señores

"que diablos quieres conmigo?...yo no me vendo si es lo que buscabas" dice serio, esas ultimas palabras parecen despertarme de mi ensueño.

"eso no es lo que buscaba niño" le respondo calmadamente mientras me pongo de pie, al hacerlo veo que le llevo un cabeza de altura, y desde mi nueva perspectiva el niño se ve aun mas pequeño "solo pensé que estabas enfermo o algo" obviamente he omitido la parte en que pensé que era un perro, no se pero algo en su mirada me dice que si lo hubiera dicho me golpearía, no es que pudiera hacerme daño con lo pequeño que es pero uno nunca esta seguro.

La mirada del muchacho me perturba, hasta por un momento me hace dudar que el muchacho sea un niño, sus ojos que parecen escanear hasta mi alma, tiene un sombra de tristeza y no lose...experiencia, que no concuerdan con su físico.

El mucho me observa por lo que parece una eternidad como buscando la mentira en mis palabras, y no encontrándolas, me pregunto que clase de vida este niño lleva, "oye niño, ya te he dicho que no quiero ni quise hacerte daño, solo pensé que estabas herido o enfermo" le reafirmo una vez mas, el solo me observa nuevamente, ok esto se esta volviendo incomodo.

"no soy un niño " dice de pronto despacio, es obvio todo los niños odian que se les diga así.

"cuantos años tienes entonces?" pregunto curioso, algo me dice que no es lo que aparenta, la forma de hablar tampoco es acorde a su físico.

"16" dice simplemente y mi mandíbula cae prácticamente al piso, es solo un año menor que yo y luce como si tuviera 10, por kami!

"ahora que tu conciencia esta tranquila " me dice fríamente, oa que este chico tiene carácter "déjame en paz" y con ello dicho vuelve a la misma posición en que lo encontré, en el suelo, posición fetal, y cubierto de pies a cabeza con el pesado abrigo, hay algo que no me permite dejar de observarlo, " vete" escucho nuevamente su voz ahogada bajo el pesado abrigo.

Estoy dando la vuelta resignadamente para llegar al fin a mi casa cuando un sonido hace que me detenga en seco, me quedo totalmente inmóvil, y al fin se escucha de nuevo, es el estomago del muchacho que protesta pidiéndole que le de comida, me doy vuelta y observo como el chico se mueve incómodamente en su lugar.

"oye" finalmente digo

"..."

"que te parece si te invito algo de comer" mi voz sale baja y realmente no se porque.

Cuando pasan unos minutos y veo que no responde, estoy por irme cuando nuevamente escucho esa voz apagada"no me voy a acostar contigo por un plato de comida"

"yo nunca dije que me tenias que pagar de algún modo o si?" trato de ser paciente, rayos le ofrezco un plato de comida y me sigue diciendo lo mismo, que le pasa? "solo vamos comemos algo y nada mas, que dices?"

Veo que una mata de cabello color chocolate revuelto se asoma por debajo del abrigo, "comer y nada mas?" pregunta seriamente

"y nada mas" respondo "puedo correr, puedo esconderme, pero nunca miento" digo mi mantra sonriendo, el parece desconcertado por un momento y luego sus ojos adquieren un brillo de determinación que me dice que ya tomo una decisión.

"esta bien " dice finalmente poniéndose de pie.

"por cierto" digo de repente "me llamo Duo, Duo Maxwell"

El me mira con sus intensos ojos una vez mas, no me canso de observar ese azul profundo, esos ojos que traicionan ese rostro que permanece sin expresion alguna, y que me cuenta de la tristeza que ese muchacho lleva consigo.

"Heero Yuy" responde secamente, terminando de ponerse de pie.

No se porque pero el que haya aceptado me pone contento, no se porque me pasa esto, pero sin darle importancia al montón de preguntas que por mi cabeza pasan me pongo en marcha al lado de este muchacho.


	2. CAPITULO 2

UNA LUZ AL FINAL DEL CAMINO

Gundam wing

DuoxHeero

BY MILHARU

Holas otra vez! Bueno les traigo el segundo capitulo del fic, quiero contarles que me estoy divirtiendo mucho escribiéndolo, me encanta la personalidad hiperactiva de Duo y además me gusta lo sarcástico que puede ser, en fin, lo amo!

Quiero agradecer a las personas que me han escrito, de enserio gente muchas gracias y espero que lo sigan haciendo !

Otra cosa, mas de uno me ha preguntado el por que Heero es tan pequeño como un niño! No es verdad ¬¬ lo que sucede es lo siguiente **milharu se aclara la garganta** Duo es de descendencia americana y ustedes saben lo altos que pueden llegar a ser o no, bueno Duo en esta historia con los años que tiene mide aproximadamente 1.80 mt casi; ahora vamos con Heero que bien saben es de descendencia Japonesa (no se en donde con esos ojazos pero bue ) y saben que los japoneses son bajitos, el no va a ser tan bajito por que es medio Japones nada mas pero el mide 1.70 y 10 cm son 10 cm y para Duo es bajito, así que ya esta explicado!

Por ultimo! Quiero invitarlos a un foro que mi amiga Kaede y yo hemos creado la dire es: http/ los esperamos.

Ahora si al fic

Ja ne!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

CAPITULO 2

" Heero Yuy" Respondió, su voz , sin un dejo de emoción, su rostro tampoco, pero sus ojos, dos gemas heladas azul cobalto traicionan toda esa frialdad, permitiéndome ver, que allí dentro hay algo; a primera vista logro definir que lo que hay en esos pozos brillantes es orgullo, un orgullo que dista mucho de coincidir con la apariencia que muestra, pero que es sorprendente el que aun en tan pobres condiciones lo tenga, y ese aire de autosuficiencia que estoy seguro que hizo que de inmediato me sienta atraído hacia ese chico de rostro duro pero infantiles rasgos, si llámenme loco, nunca lo he negado.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia nuestro destino, pero no llegamos muy lejos, ya que al momento de terminar de cruzar la calle una voz ronca nos interrumpió, con un fuerte, no elevado, sino lo que la había hecho potente y quizás mas efectiva que si hubiera elevado la voz, había sido lo autoritario de ese tono, eso fue lo que hizo que me asustara, vi un movimiento con el rabillo del ojo, y supe que no había sido el único sorprendido por la dominante voz.

Heero murmuro un "vete rápido" en un susurro y lo próximo que supe es que ya estaba corriendo hacia el lugar desde donde la voz había provenido, vaya que es rápido, todavía yo no había girado y el chico este ya estaba casi del otro lado de la calle; sorpresa me lleve cuando pose mi vista en el lugar en donde Heero ahora se encontraba.

Frente a mi, estacionado, un lujoso auto negro deportivo, de vidrios polarizados, de esos que no podría adquirir aun si juntara todos los sueldos de mi vida y eso que gano bien, de esos autos que en L2 solo se ven por ciertas zonas; al lado del mismo un hombre, canoso, casi tan alto como yo, lo bizarro de ese hombre es que lleva en su mano derecha una prótesis de tres dedos, realmente desagradable.

Este susodicho espera a que Heero llegue hasta el, debe ser mi imaginación pero el aire de autosuficiencia y el orgullo con el que el muchacho brillaba hace unos instantes desaparece conforme va acercándose al viejo, y una sensación rara en la boca del estomago me hace pensar que quizás no quiero saber que es lo que allí esta pasando, pues el viejo una vez que Heero a llegado a su lado se acerca para susurrarle algo, y el muchacho asiente.

No tengo que decirles que para este entonces no solo una pregunta se ha formado en mi cabeza acerca de la situación , pero dejo todo eso a un lado y me concentro en escena que enfrente mío se esta desarrollando, y noto sin hacer nada para remediarlo que no me he movido un centímetro del lugar en donde fui interrumpido hace unos momentos.

Heero rodea el auto deportivo hasta llegar a la ventanilla del conductor que da a mi lado, esta se abre levemente revelando unos ojos oscuros que luego de ver al mucho a los ojos le asiente, una vez mas Heero vuelve al lado del viejo, este le hace sacar el abrigo, dejando al descubierto, algo que me deja con la boca abierta, demos gracias que no habían moscas por ahí, cosa que es extraño, pero bueno agradezco que no las haya habido en ese momento.

El por que de shock? Pues bien debajo del abrigo. Heero revela algo que yo no había podido apreciar cuando tenia puesta esa horrible cosa, lo que ahora podía observar a través de esa remera corta que no llegaba a cubrir todo su pecho, era lo delgado que estaba, lo hermoso que era y lo aun mas hermoso que podría ser si tan solo estuviera en optimas condiciones.

Me di cuenta que este muchacho despertaba en mi sentimientos que solo una vez los había experimentando pero que no con muy buenos resultados al final, y lo que mas miedo me dio fue que la magnitud de estos sentimientos eran por alguien que no conocía. Como podía ser que este muchacho de mirada dura pero triste hiciera que de inmediato quisiera estrecharlo en mis brazos, protegerlo...era totalmente ilógico!

Para el momento en que volví a la realidad heero se había marchado en ese lujoso auto hacia le centro de la cuidad; " será mejor que te alejes de el" cuando demonios el viejo se había acercado a mi, me ha mirado de arriba a bajo y se he relamido los labios, viejo pervertido, la expresión seria una vea mas ha vuelto a su rostro, y yo?..bueno yo sigo allí...sin decir nada...en fin...logro que mi cerebro vuelva a funcionar luego de unos momentos.

"como dice? " nunca dije que volvía a funcionar normalmente, solo que lo había logrado, no me pidan mas

" que será mejor que no te acerques mas a Heero" sono exasperado

" y por que no habría de hacerlo? " quien se cree que es, haciendo uso de mi estatura me enfrento al viejo, desgraciadamente mi tan preciada estatura no hace mella en el viejo ya que ni siquiera se mueve de su posición.

"solo aléjate no quiero volver a repetirlo" y con eso dicho el viejo pega media vuelta y se retira.

Definitivamente este no es mi día, el calor sigue allí y con reluctancia sigo mi camino hacia mi casa.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Estoy llegando tarde! Estoy llegando tarde! Se que sueno como el conejo en Alicia en el país de las maravillas, pero no puedo evitar el repetirlo mientras corro hacia el trabajo la mañana siguiente, toda la situación de la tarde anterior me tuvo despierto hasta altas horas dela noche y no me dormí sino en la madrugada.

Allí esta solo una cuadra mas y 10 minutos tardes, espero que mi jefe Traize no este todavía allí, pero se que mis esperanzas no son fundadas, con mi suerte de seguro hoy ha llegado de lo mas temprano y el infierno caerá sobre mi, ese tipo odia la impuntualidad, maldita sea!

Me escabullo por la puerta de los empleados, observo hacia ambos lados, fiuuu, libre, ahora la misión infiltrarse sigilosamente, llegar hasta el lado enemigo y ...y nada, lo mío definitivamente no son las misiones en cubierto porque la costa no estaba tan clara como yo pensaba, ni bien cierro la puerta escucho...

" Llegas tarde Maxwell!" demonios! Mil demonios!

" oh vamos Traize solo son unos minutos!" la voz de Zecks se escucha por detrás de mi jefe, hay amigo alguna vez te dije que te amo, la suave voz del rubio hace que el rostro tenso de mi jefe de inmediato se relaje y con una ultima mirada se da media vuelta y se retira...gracias a la bondades del novio de Traize, bien esta el dicho que dice que el amor ablanda hasta una roca!

" Duo" shit! Conozco ese tono Zecks sabe que algo ha pasado, soy tan evidente a veces o es que el me conoce bien...y no se cual es peor

" Duo..te conozco bien pero,eres realmente evidente muchacho" y no solo que dice eso sino que finaliza con una risa que me dan ganas de estrangularlo, si, mi amor se fue por el retrete.

"no ha pasado nada...nada de nada" me apresuro a decir y rápidamente, ojo pero sin escaparme de la situación, huyo orgullosamente hasta mi locker para cambiarme.

" si seguro" logro escucharle antes de cerrar la puerta

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

" Oh dios Duo te ves terrible!" si, no fue un hola ni nada, mi buen amigo Quatre me recibe así a la hora del almuerzo, gracias amigo, eres un verdadero amigo

" Gezz gracias Q, de veras que eres un amigo!" sarcasmo yo?

" yo..Duo ,...solo decía" vaya que la culpa le llego rápido, se que no ha sido su intención el decirlo

"no Q fue culpa mía, estoy de mal humor y ..lo lamento amigo" es la verdad Quatre nunca te dirá nada que te hiera, es solo su manera de ser, de preocuparse por todos...y hablando de preocuparse, se por quien el se preocupa mas y se esta acercando a nuestra mesa de almuerzo...

" Hola Tro! " mi silencioso amigo me saluda levemente asintiendo con la cabeza para posar de inmediato la vista en su novio, los ojos de Quatre están en el muchacho de ojos, u ojo ya que se le solo uno verde.

" Por dios! Consíganse un cuarto ustedes dos!" esto es muy divertido, se que estos dos no se han visto por una semana y parece que no llegaran a un cuarto, ambos ignoran totalmente mi comentario y por ello me concentro en mi otro amigo que ha llegado con Trowa.

" Hey Wu-man, ha salido todo bien?" mi sonrisa se amplia aun mas cuando veo que su rostro se torna colorado cuando me escucha como digo su nombre..3..2..1 aca vamos!

" Maxwell cuantas veces te he dicho que mi nombre es Wufei, no Wu-man!" responde indignado señalándome con el dedo índice.

"como tu digas, como tu digas wufii" no puedo evitarlo es demasiado gracioso y mi humor no ha sido de los mejores! Dios gracias por los amigos ajaja

" Injusticia" es lo único que dice rodando sus ojos.

" Pues bien Duo que fue lo que te ha pasado que luces así?" demonios Quatre no era que estabas tan concentrado en tu novio? Ahora siento que 6 pares de ojos están enfocados en mi, y lo peor es que no puedo mentir ni esconderles nada...demonios!

" es complicado" solo digo y sus miradas se intensifican y se lo que significa " oigan! Que no estoy metido en problemas...esta vez"

"cuenta" ah bueno trowa si me lo pides tan amablemente como te lo voy a negar amigo, nada, nada te puedo negar si me lo preguntas con semejante cariño!

" quizás te podamos ayudar Duo" añade Quatre dándose cuanta que lo de su novio ha sonado muy seco

" es que no se yo.yo" Estoy divagando o me parece a mi?

" ya Maxwell nos vas a decir o no?" wufei explota, cuanta paciencia mis amigos!

" ok aca voy..." Les cuento todo lo que paso ayer, puedo decir que su atención esta en mi, me hace sentir mejor.

"no se muchachos en primera por que me molesto y en segunda por que me siento tan mal al pensar en lo que debe de haber hecho" finalizo con mi cabeza en la mesa del almuerzo y mis brazos abrazándola.

" Duo no saques conclusiones apresuradas " dice suavemente Quatre

" es verdad tu no sabes con certeza que es lo que el muchacho hizo" Trowa lo secunda y debo reconocer que solo pensé en esa posibilidad, quizás fue un mal entendido! Si eso debe de ser un mal entendido.

" y por el que no sabes por que te preocupa" dice de repente Wufei " sabes que eres un ruidoso sin remedio, pero hemos de reconocer que tienes buen corazón y buen ojo para la gente así que no dejes que eso te detenga, búscalo nuevamente" mi mandíbula literalmente esta en suelo, acaso Wufei me dijo eso, me dijo un cumplido? El cielo se va a caer señores!

" ohhhh Wu-man! Realmente me quieres!" digo dramáticamente arrojándome a sus brazos, el gruñe un "injusticia" pero me recibe en sus brazos.

Algo de lo que ha dicho Wufei me ha quedado en la cabeza, no debo de sacar conclusiones apresuradas, luego de mi turno ire a ver si lo veo de nuevo...si eso voy a hacer...


End file.
